


Fort Kick Ass

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Baby Bea & [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Natasha, Baby!Fic, Cute, F/M, Family fun, Family time, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Pepperony, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts is a mom, Pepperony - Freeform, Playtime, Pre-Age of Ultron, Uncle Clint, tony stark is a dad, uncle bruce, uncle steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: On a rare day off the Avengers and the Iron Baby spend some quality time working on Tony's latest construction project.





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay princess, I’ll see you later on.” Pepper kissed Bea’s head. “Be good for Daddy.”

“Yeah Mamma.”  Bea smiled up at her, she was still in her pyjamas eating her Cheerios.

“Tony please don’t let her stay in her pyjamas all day.”

“I wouldn’t do that…” Pepper frowned at him. “Again…” He added quickly.

“Please don’t.” She reached out a hand and rested it on his arm. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her close. “I have to go…”

“I know.”

She closed the small distance between them to kiss him goodbye just as Clint walked into the kitchen.

“PDA!” He called out, causing Tony and Pepper to break apart.

“I have so many words for you right now but I can’t say them in front of my daughter.” Tony muttered.

Pepper laughed. “I’ll see you when I get home.” She kissed his cheek.

“Bye Mamma!” Bea waved frantically to her as she left the kitchen.

“Bye baby!” Pepper blew Bea a kiss.

“Mah!” Bea tried to imitate Pepper and blow a kiss back.

Tony glared pointedly at the back of the archers head, Clint took his time buttering his toast.

“What?” Clint asked without turning around.

“You know what.”

“I was only joking.” Clint told him around a mouthful of toast.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full. I don’t want Bea picking up your bad habits.”

“Dada! Done!” Bea pointed to her empty dish.

“Okay!” He lifted her from her chair and set her on the floor. “Go bother Uncle Clint while I clear up.” He winked at her.

The toddler beamed up at her adoptive Uncle.

“Hey squirt.”

“Hi.”

“Good morning boys.” Natasha mumbled sleepily as she entered the room. “Morning Bea.” She cooed, scooping the toddler from the floor.

“Ah Na!” Bea grinned.

“What time do you call this Widow?” Tony asked from his position at the sink.

“I’m allowed to sleep a little later on my day off.” She looked to Bea. “Aren’t I?” The little girl nodded in agreement.

“Day off? You too Barton?”

“Yep, nothing to do.” He slipped his plate into the sink, Tony glared at him. “Never much to do since SHIELD fell.”

“In that case you guys fancy helping with a little construction project?”

“Sounds interesting…” Natasha said as she poured herself a cup of coffee with the arm that wasn’t holding Bea on her hip. “Anyone else?” She held up the coffee and Clint slid his mug across the counter to her, while Tony just pointed to his.

“Does this construction project have anything to do with all of the boxes I just walked into in the gym?” Steve inquired as he joined them in the kitchen heading straight to the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of water.

“That all depends of whether or not you told Pepper of your discovery.”

“No, I haven’t seen her.”

“Then yes, it does. And I’m going to need help moving the furniture.”

 

 

“We’re building a what?” Natasha asked.

They were now in the lounge of the penthouse apartment with all of the furniture pressed up against the walls to maximise the empty space.

“A fort.” Tony told her as he handed Steve a crudely drawn blueprint of his proposed fort. “Didn’t you guys ever build forts as kids?”

They all looked at him like he was stupid.

“I was always too sick for that stuff.” Steve told him.

“Yeah, no…” Clint shook his head.

Natasha stayed quiet, reading the plans over Steve’s shoulder. Though maybe over his shoulder wasn’t quite the operative phrase for how she was practically pressed to his side with her head resting against his arm. Unless she was on his back there would have been no way she could have seen over his shoulder.

“I never did this with my parents. Only ever with my Aunt Peggy, Uncle Daniel or Aunt Ana.” Tony smiled a little at the memories. “Not to this magnitude though.”

“I don’t think that many kids build forts to this magnitude.”

“I don’t understand why you’ve been hiding these in the lab all this time but I sure am glad to see the back of them.” Bruce joined the construction party, dragging two giant cushions into the room. “Can I have some help guys? There’s a lot more of these.”

“Lead the way.” Clint gestured in the general direction of the lab while following Bruce.

Bea immediately ran and jumped onto one of the cushions that had just been deposited in the room.

“Squishy!” She declared through giggles, patting the cushion either side of her.

Tony threw a roll of masking tape at Steve and Natasha.

“One of you help me mark out the lines for the walls, the other go collect the boxes from the gym.” He told them without looking up from his self-appointed task.

Steve and Natasha shared a look before commencing a game of rock, paper, scissors. Natasha threw rock while Steve threw paper. She glared at him while he covered her fisted hand with one of his.

‘Bye.’ He mouthed over his shoulder with a little wave as he headed to the elevator.

“Start where I’ve marked the X over there and follow the pattern on the plan.”

“Fine, but don’t get diva on me if it doesn’t go exactly right.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. You’d probably punch me in the face.”

“Not in front of Bea, but yeah correct.”

 

 

“That’s the last of them… I think.” Bruce stated as he and Clint each dragged another of the cushions behind them, one of which (Bruce’s) contained a passenger who had gotten bored of watching her Daddy and Aunt Natasha map out the fort walls.

“Same here.” Steve pushed the last load of cardboard boxes out of the elevator towards the rest.

“Okay, good. Now all of the cushions need to be in the middle here.” He pointed to where he stood and the expanse of empty space where no masking tape lines covered the floor.

“Ready to take off again buzzy bee?”

“Yeah! Yeah!” Bea knelt back onto the cushion, grabbing the material tightly in her hands as Bruce resumed pulling the cushion she was on into Tony’s indicated space.

“We’ll start on this wall,” Steve pointed to the line by the window that looked out onto the walkway. “Get some of these boxes out of the way.”

“Perfect, build it up as high as you can and then grab a ladder and build it as close to the ceiling as you can.”

“So build it up to the ceiling?” Natasha confirmed.

“Yep.”

“I think that might be a little too high Tony.” Clint looked up to the ceiling and then to each of his team mates.

“Point taken.” Tony agreed as he too looked up and around. “New plan! Just build it taller than Cap.”

“Help?” Bea asked running over to Steve stood by the boxes and picking one of them up.

“Sure sweetheart, go with your Aunt Natasha over there,” Steve pointed to Natasha already setting up some boxes. “And help her put the boxes all along the line on the floor.”

“’Kay!” She beamed and grabbed another box alongside the one she already had and dragged that with her when she almost sprinted to Natasha. “Ah Na! Help?”

“Of course. Now, we need to put all of these boxes on this line and when we’ve finished putting them on this line we put more boxes on top of them.”

“’Kay!” Bea bobbed her head once in a single little nod.

 

 

After a couple of hours only three interior walls were left to complete and with Natasha and Clint working on one, Steve and Bruce on another and Tony and Bea on the third they would be done in no time. However problems had arisen when they realised that there was only one ladder for the six of them to use. As a result Natasha had spent the majority of the past hour sat on Clint’s shoulders. Bruce and Steve had taken the ladder, Bruce stood on it while Steve passed him boxes and Tony had decided that letting Bea grab a box and then lifting her up high to place it on their wall was the best way to go.

“Done!” Bea declared as she placed the final box on the current row.

“Fantastic princess!” Tony crowed affectionately as he set her back down on the floor to get another box. “Just two more lines of boxes left to go.”

“We’re done over here!” Clint called out as he and Natasha high-fived.

“Then you can help us finish ours.” Bruce smirked.

“No chance. We’ve earned this rest.” Natasha stretched and pretended to yawn as she fell back onto the cushions.

Clint dropped onto the one next to hers. “What she said.”

“Plus you don’t have much left. Only a row and a half.” Natasha kicked her feet up onto Clint’s lap.

“Chop chop boys. Bea and I are catching you up!”

“Yeah!” Bea cheered.

“Oh no you won’t, you can’t catch up to us!”

 

 

“I can honestly say that this isn’t what I expected to do with my day today, but it has been a lot of fun.” Steve said as they all lounged on the cushions covering the floor.

“Complicated but definitely fun.” Natasha smiled. “Have you had fun Bea?”

“Yeah! Fun! Best fort!” the toddler clapped grinning brightly.

“Then I think we can agree this was one of my better ideas.” Tony raised his coffee mug in triumph from his position on the cushion next to Bruce’s.

“To Tony and his _sometimes_ superior ideas.” Steve raised his own mug in a cheers gesture.

“Here, here!” Natasha joined in.

“Cheers!” Clint laughed tapping his cup to the side of Bea’s bottle of juice.

“Teers!” Bea repeated excitedly, raising her bottle to knock it against Natasha’s cup to which the former SHIELD agent happily obliged.

“I should probably get Bea dressed.” Tony looked to Bea lounging on a cushion with Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint still in her flamingo patterned pyjamas.

“We should all probably get dressed.” Bruce glanced down at himself and around at everyone else in their pyjamas, even Steve who had put some back on after his workout and their realisation that they probably weren’t going to be leaving the tower for a while today.

“Oh by the way Tony, here!” Clint threw a balled up piece of white fabric at him.

“What’s this?”

“All great forts need a flag.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Tony?” Pepper called out, unable to see anyone in the room.

It was six in the evening and all of her meetings had finished in time for her to go and get them some take out for dinner. She’d called ahead to ask him what kind of food he wanted but hadn’t been able to get through and just assumed that he and Bea were a little busy and hopefully not in the lab. So she just went ahead with her plan to get food, deciding on Thai as a safe bet and returned to the tower. Nothing could have prepared her for what confronted her as she stepped out of the elevator.                                                                                              

“Dada, Mama home!”

Pepper heard the little voice from behind the wall of cardboard boxes she was staring at.

“What is going on?”

“Fort!” Bea’s little voice sounded closer this time.

“You’re building a fort?” Pepper ducked around the wall trying to find some kind of entrance.

“Yeah!”

“Where did all of these boxes even come from? I’ve only been gone since this morning and I’m sure I would have noticed all of these hanging around!” Pepper was still walking around the cardboard structure. “There must be hundreds of boxes here!” She commented, running her hand along the wall.

“Thousands.” She heard Tony mutter.

“How do I get inside?” She asked, stopping in her tracks. “I have food, Thai food.” She shook the paper bag, ensuring it made as much noise as possible.

“Chopsticks in the bag?”

“Chopsticks _and_ forks.”

“I’ll come and get you, head back towards the elevator.”

“Okay, I’m heading back…”

When Pepper arrived back at her starting point Tony was already waiting for her.

“How far around did you go?”

“You know, I’m not sure.” Pepper laughed, looking at the wall of the fort. “All these walls look the same.”

“Funny.” He offered her his arm. “M’lady?”

Pepper rolled her eyes at him but slipped her arm through his and he escorted her to the fort entrance.

“Is this all you’ve done all day?”

“We’ve eaten obviously, but yeah just this. It wasn’t only us, the aunt and uncles joined in too.” He smiled. “Making memories Pep, making memories.”

“I get that.” Pepper smiled too. “Is that a flag?” She pointed to the material pinned above the entrance. “Made out of a t-shirt?” She frowned at him.

“All great forts need a flag.” Tony shrugged, repeating the words Clint had said to him earlier.

“Does that say _‘Fort Kick Ass’_?”

“It might do…” He ushered her inside.

Bea was waiting excitedly for them just inside the entrance.

“Mama!” The two year old grinned up at her. “Like fort?”

“It’s certainly impressive princess, did you help to build it?” Pepper asked as she stepped out of her shoes, placing them by the entrance.

“Yeah did!” Bea told her proudly, palming her dark hair out of her eyes.

In the past couple of months Bea’s hair had grown a lot and there was more than enough to tie it back properly now, something Tony rarely did when he was in charge of getting her ready for the day. Daddy was getting better at co-ordinating daughter’s outfits though. Today’s was a chunky knit yellow jumper under a dark, denim dungaree dress with black tights and yellow sneakers.

“Come see!” She reached up and grabbed Peppers hand, tugging her along the cardboard corridor, Tony following behind.

“Where is all of the furniture?”

“Safe, I promise.”

“Okay, but where?”

“Oh, it’s at the sides of the room, out of the way.”

“So you’ve been sitting on the floor all day?” Pepper asked both of them.

“No, no, no…” Bea shook her head, still leading the way.

“You’ll see where we’ve been sitting in less than a moment.” Tony smiled now at her side as the corridor widened into an open space.

“How big is this thing?”

“Nearly the whole room.” Tony grinned and Pepper’s confused expression broke into a smile. “There’s two entrances, one facing the door to the kitchen that you came in and one for easy access to the bathroom.”

“What did I expect though, really?”

“Exactly.”

Bea let go of Pepper’s hand abruptly and gestured to the open space excitedly with both arms.

“Mama look!”

“Oh my god…”

In front of them was the majority of the room, containing the TV which was paused somewhere in the beginning on Finding Nemo; the coffee table upon which sat four bottles of Bea’s juice an empty coffee mug, six bottles of water and three plates; the Hulk teddy which very rarely left Bea’s side, and cushions. Lots and lots of large, grey and very squishy looking cushions.

“Where did you even get these?” She asked gesturing to the floor with one hand as she set the food down on the table.

“Online.” Tony answered as he flopped down onto one nearest the coffee table, Bea quickly following suit. “I’ve been keeping them in the lab for about a week.” Tony told her, pulling Bea from the corner of the cushion onto his lap.

“So your ‘dangerous experiment’,” She drew quotation marks in the air with her fingers, “Was a load of crap?”

“Watch your language there is a child present.”

Pepper glared at him.

“I’m not getting away with this any time soon am I?”

“I just don’t see why you had to lie about cushions.” Pepper dropped onto the cushion next to his and Bea’s.

“I… _We_ …” He corrected himself “Wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Well it was,” She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “An extremely large and unsuspected surprise.” She scanned the seemingly never ending walls of boxes. “Did you ever thing about becoming an architect?”

“Architect of children’s box forts? No, why?”

She glared at him again, he laughed. “Really? You’re asking me why? You spent an entire day with our daughter constructing a huge, sophisticated box fort and you wonder why I asked about architecture?”

“Fair point.”

“It has turrets.”

“I’m aware. We were going to paint but you came home earlier than expected.” Tony pointed to the tub of white paint by the wall.

“Thank god I came home early.” It was Pepper’s turn to laugh.

“Mama food?” Bea asked pointing at the paper bag.

“Of course princess. We’d better eat it before it gets cold!” Pepper pushed herself up from her cushion and started to empty the bag, throwing a set of chopsticks in Tony’s general direction when Bea appeared at her side.

“Unnecessary violence.”

“Shut up and eat your food.” She thrust the box at him, grinning while Bea giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> I now have three request slots open! If you have one leave it in a comment or feel free to drop me a message on Tumblr! :)
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE! Turns out I mis-counted and actually have FOUR request slots open not three! 
> 
> Much love and as always any kudos, comments or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
